An unmanned aircraft (“UA”), or unmanned aerial vehicle (“UAV”), is a powered, heavier-than-air, aerial vehicle that does not carry a human operator, or pilot, and which uses aerodynamic forces to provide vehicle lift, can fly autonomously or be piloted remotely, can be expendable or reusable, and can carry a lethal or a non-lethal payload. Thus, ballistic or semi-ballistic vehicles, cruise missiles, and artillery projectiles are not considered UAVs.
In recent conflicts around the world, including the global war on terrorism, UAVs have proven to be very effective, both as a surveillance and intelligence-gathering tool, and as a weapons-delivery platform. Because UAVs are unmanned, and cost substantially less to produce and operate than conventional manned aircraft, they are capable of providing effective surveillance of an enemy, and/or of effecting a devastating attack upon him, while denying him either a high-value target or a potential captive in exchange.
One important task or mission for UAVs that has emerged recently is the laser illumination of a ground target by an aerial vehicle that is capable of entering a target area at a relatively high speed, hovering and/or maneuvering in that area at a relatively low speed while reflecting a laser beam from an allied ground or aerial vehicle onto a specific target, and then exiting the target area at a relatively high speed. This necessitates an aerial vehicle that has a wide sensor visibility, can carry a relatively heavy payload (e.g., ordinance, camera, laser reflector, and the like), is extremely maneuverable (i.e., can hover and effect quick changes in altitude and very small turn-radii) at slow speeds, and has a relatively high speed (i.e., high subsonic) flight capability.